


Collection of Short One Shots and Prompts

by Awkward_rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mafiafell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I kinda wanna fuck a skeleton, I may have a problem, Idk how to tag these, Mainly stuff with sans, One Shot Collection, Skeleton Boyfriends, Skeletons, ecto tongues, mafiafell, what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_rose/pseuds/Awkward_rose
Summary: Everyday Undertale smut you find in the trash can.All of these are very short so if you want yall can use these for starter or whatever in your own fanfics or roleplay things.Just if ya make a fanfic and use a one of these small things as a starter... uh.... share with me your sin, pls.





	1. You wonder...

*You shyly say hey to Sans*

"Heh, hey there babe, what's up?" Sans looked at you with a lazy grin

*You asked Sans if you can ask him a question*

He looks at you intrigued, "Sure babe, ask me anything you want."

*You look away slightly blushing before you turn back to him. You ask him if he has a tongue, you then stick out your tongue for him to see.*

Sans smirked cocking his head to the side as he leaned foward, closing his left eye. His teeth started to separate, he had two sets of fangs, one with his top teeth the second with his bottom teeth.

*You looked at him in awe, you were about to ask where was his tongue when*

Sans right eyelight disappeared before it came back in a vibrant cyan glow. A tongue of the same color slowly lolled out a few seconds later.

*You were mesmerized by it*

He made it swished and swayed in between his bottom fangs. Leaning closer he slowly licked the side of your neck. "Mmmm, babe you taste delicious~"

*You feverishly blush before fainting*

Sans caught you in his arms, dissipating his magic. He chuckled and held you close nuzzling your neck "Whelp, I broke them again...."


	2. First Encounter With UF Mafiatale Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said short I mean short

Your back hit the ground with a thud, pain laced up your spine. You groaned and tried to sit up before a foot pushed your chest back down hard. Causing the back of your head to hit the floor, the sound of your skull cracking filled the room. Your vision slowly started to fade as the figure above you smoked a cigar, he lazily smirked at you, acting as if beating humans was a everyday thing to him. 

"Freak" was the last thing you heard him say as you blackout.

____

Drip 

Drip 

Drip

You slowly started to wake up, vision blurry as you tried to look around, you were in a chair it a dark room. You tried to move your hand to hold your pounding head, only to find it restrained behind you.

Wiggling, you tried to get free-

"I wouldn't do that if I was you..." 

A deep voice said from darkness, you snapped yoir head up to look towards the sound. Almost instantly regretting the movement when it cause your head to hurt more.

The steady dim glow of a lit cigar was the only light source in the room. It moved around you heavy footsteps echoed in the room.

"So yer the one giving Boss trouble....eh?"

You didn't answer choosing to remain silent.

".....not a talker.....huh funny given the fact ya sang to the cops little birdie...."

The voice was now right beside your skull, you tried hard not to flinch. The smell of cigar smoke fill your nose throwing you into a coughing fit. The voice chuckled, you felt something cold and hard pat the cheek before the chuckling moved away. The glow of the cigar now in view again.

"....it's fine though...."

The cigar light died out, there was the brief sound of clothes ruffling and the click of someone opening a lighter. 

The fire of a smaller lighter was lit and you could now see their face. They had an unlit cigar in their mouth their smile wide and sinister as they stared at you. The light of the small flame gleaming against their one gold tooth, you realized this was the monster from earlier. You let out a whimper causing them to chuckle before leaning in close.

"I got ways of making ya talk...."

He blew the light out.


	3. Popsicle (Red x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basic SFW suggestive Popsicle licking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a prompt

You watched as Red summoned his tongue and started to lick the popsicle you had given him.

He gives it long slow licks, your breath hitches at the sight. Red takes notice and see you staring at him, your face turns a light red color. 

He smirks not taking his eyes off you as he begins to lick the popsicle faster. He raises his bone brows up and down in a suggestive manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you do in this situation?


	4. Basic Prompt (RedxReader)

The heels of your shoes click against the stone floor as you made across the room to your slave. It was the time of the year were they would be overcome with this terrible heat, the same one that made them utterly useless. Causing your smartass slave to be reduce to this begging helpless pile of bones. 

"P-please m-master" Red began to beg as his face a bright shade of red. "P-please fuck me."  
He rub his legs together and squirm in his sitting postion on the floor as they, their master (you) gently pulled on the leash.

He let out a small whine as he gently headbutted and kissed your shoes. "P-please. . .I need you. . ." Red let out another needing whine as he squirmed on the ground again. Trying to receive any little friction they could to alleviate the heat that they started to feel in his bones.

"Please. . .master. . ."

What could you do to them to make them squirm and writhe under you're touch.

Anything ~

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if ya enjoy or would like me to tackle a different character


End file.
